legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Indivus Skyfire
'Indivus Skyfire '''is the adopted stepson of Asantias Skyfire, and is a Student of Aether. Background Information Indivus Skyfire was born with an unknown name inside of Universe 42, to a humble couple. Living in relative peace until Indivus reached the age of 2, Asantias Skyfire raided and destroyed the entire village they were residing in. While the nameless boy slept, Asantias slaughtered the boy's parents without him knowing. He loomed over Indivus, who was still asleep. He took pity and adopted the boy, hiding the truth from him, and naming him the name he has today. Indivus lived inside Asantias' crudely made cabin for three years until he was 5, when Asantias sent his friend Astrophel to his own home. Before Indivus left to live in Astrophel's magical tower, his father gave him the only remaining book to teach Aether. Astrophel took it upon himself to teach Aether to Indivus, being a major role in how he learns how to use Aether. He lived with Astrophel for four more years, when he sent Indivus to the Splinteed Skies by the wishes of his "father." Indivus was awkward at social interaction at first, since he was locked in Asantias' home for a few years, and was ignorant to all but the most blatant of social clues. A few weeks in training with his fellow peers, he learned to interact with others. Asantias would visit him while he trained, often giving him gifts like the armor that Indivus has. Indivus trained for two more years, still living with Astrophel. One fateful day though, he met Zeke Buck, son of Sir Buck, and Kate Forner, a teenage girl who was formerly a Mage at the Legion of Life. At the age of 11, he battled Reton, God of Energy, with Zeke and Kate, but was overpowered. His father became King of the Gods because he was the only one alive from the battle with Abyss, and when Universe 42 was destroyed by Reton, he was sent to Asantias' now-personal resort. A red dude named Gendo joined them in their battles. After beating Reton, Indivus returned to Astrophel's tower, not for a long time, though, since he was forced to participate in the Multiversal Tournament on the behalf of Universe 9. He fought two opponents before being forced back home when he was replaced by Asantias. He was killed by Asantias when he was searching for a powerful artifact, but was revived by Infinity by the wish of Asantias Skyfire. This event would put a large dent in their already dreary relationship. Current Day Info He is currently a young adult, at the age of 21. He is a nerd. He was also a victim of Curspollo's snap. Appearances * '''New Splintered Skies Trainee '- Wore a child sized leather Apprentice armor, with a crude helmet made of wood * 'Gift from Asantias '- He wore a child sized Empyrean armor from the Splintered Skies, gifted by Asantias. * 'Enchanted Armor '- His Empyrean armor was enchanted by Kate, which gave him a boost in durability and strength. Forms Indivus does not rely on forms. Instead, he relies on his mind (but he isn't really smart) and his weapons to fight. Power Level and Energy Type * 'Power '- 650 * 'Energy Type '- Aether Energy (Pure Mutation) Trivia * Asantias once told Indivus a story about a crazed man who raided a village, slaughtering everyone all except for a baby, who he adopted and raised. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aether User Category:Dead